Eyes on Me Part 1
by AgentRonnieC
Summary: A Student who sings a torch song soon finds herself in a more taboo relationship with Scott Guber


Scott/Student Relationship Fan Fic  
Sappy/corny Love Story  
PG-13   
Part I  
  
Scott had decided that his day was stressful enough that he needed to go out to the bar where the rest of the teachers were to get a drink and unwind. As he entered the bar he saw a sign saying that it was Monica Edwards last performance before she move on to do a recording. He recognized the name instantly, Monica was one of the students that he was very close to, she was always there to help out and was the captain of the debate team. She had a heavenly voice, or so Scott heard, he was never around to hear her sing and she never seemed to want him around. He took a seat at the bar, quite a bit away from anyone he knew so he wouldn't make them nervous and ordered a scotch on the rocks. She had just turned 18 and had signed her name to a record lable and he wished her the best even though she decided that she would be getting her GED on the road instead of her diploma. The band was in the corner by the windows warming up and he began to wonder what kind of song she would be singing. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spot light came on over the microphone where Monica walked up too. She was stunning in a long sleveless blue sequined gown. Her hair was up in a bun and a few ringlets of curls hung down, she was positively beautiful. She picked up the microphone and moved the stand off to the side and sat on the stool that was provided for her. The slit up the side of her dress showed more then was modest but Scott couldn't take her eyes off of her perfect body.   
"Hit it boys." She said as she turned to the guys in the band the music started and it sounded slightly oriental but very contemporary. She fixed her dress so there wasn't any creases in the fabric and glanced around the room. She saw Ronnie and Zac witting with Danny and Marla at their usual table and they were smiling at her giving her the thumbs up sign, Scott saw them do that too he figured she must sing there quite often. She turned her head and saw Scott sitting at the bar holding a drink and she nearly dropped the microphone. There was nothing she could do now, she certainly was not going to cancel her last show because the man she had a huge crush on happened to be there. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing.  
"Never sang my songs on the stage on my own, Never said my words, wishing they would be heard, I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy..." She glanced over to Scott again and smiled at him softly hinting that it was him she saw smiling, his face turned red along with his ears and he wanted to look away but the song and the girl were so pretty he couldn't take his eyes off of her.   
"You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar. My last night here for you same old songs just once more. My last night here with you, maybe yes maybe no. I kind of liked it your way how you shyly placed your eyes on me...did you ever know that I had mine on you." Up until she sang those words he wasn't sure if she actually meant to be singing at him or to him but the look in her eyes confirmed everything he was feeling, she really did have feelings for him and he didn't quite know what to think. Both Ronnie and Danny were wondering who she was looking at and because of the booth they were in they couldn't see Scott sitting at the corner of the bar but they were positive that Monica was singing her heart out to some one in the room. Danny tried to sit up in his seat more so he could see what she was looking at, figuring it was probably just a crush or an act.   
"Darling so there you are, with that look on your face as if you never hurt, as if you never doubt, shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure, if frown is shown then I know you are no dreamer..." She continued with the song the room carried her voice well and for once no one was talking. Marla was almost positive she had never heard Monica sing with that much emotion in her voice. Danny was still trying to see who Monica was looking at but Marla pulled him back into the seat so he wouldn't be distracting to her. There was a small musical interlude and Monica moved the microphone wire to the side and stood up the spot light followed her as she went, she tended to be animated during her performances.   
"So let me come to you, close as I wanna, close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast, and savior us I whisper how I love your peaceful eyes on me, did you ever know...that I had mine on you?" She was walking towards some one Ronnie and Zac turned in their seats to watch her. Scott was sort of frozen with amazement and shock, he couldn't believe that this beautiful student...and a student nonetheless had a crush on him because he had to admit to himself that this had never happened in his 17 years at the school.   
"Darling so share with me your love if you have enough,the tears if your holding back, or pain if that's what it is How can I let you know, I'm more then the dress and the voice,Just reach me out and you will know that you are not dreaming."   
She made her way to Scott she was standing infront of him looking him dead in the eye, Danny was getting antsy because he wanted to stand up and see what she was doing but the others didn't want him to be a distraction to her. They were trying to whisper to him to wait until the song was over because chances are the guy wouldn't be in a huge hurry to leave the room after being sung to by such a gorgeous young woman.   
"Darling so there you are, with that look on your face as if you never hurt, as if you never doubt, Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer." She brought the microphone down to her side and held it tightly in her white gloved hand and then she leaned down and Ronnie lost sight of her. Danny nearly lost his mind and stood up to see what Monica was doing. He almost screamed when he saw what it was but the instraments continued so he didn't want to say anything just yet, Monica was leaned over planting a soft kiss on the mouth of the vice principle. Scott had his eyes closed and instead of him over reacting like he usually does he began to kiss her back. No one else in the bar seemed to car that she was kissing a man that was obviously three times her age. The music slowly died and Monica pulled away from him and stroked his cheek...she headed back to the stool she was originally on and sat down just as the last few notes were played. The crowd went wild and Danny quickly ordered the strongest drink they had on the menu.   
"What the hell is your problem Danny? I think that was one of the best performances that she ever had!" Ronnie said as she glared at Danny. He downed his drink and ordered another one, Marla glared at him ready to tell him that he had enough already.  
"She was Kissing GUBER." Danny said as he tried to slow his breathing, Zac spit out his drink managing to get it all over Ronnie. Ronnie cried out and then sighed and grabbed a napkin, Zac started to help her wipe off.   
"Stop playing around Danny no one believes you." Marla said as she picked up one of her french fries, "I mean come on why in heavens name would Monica want to Kiss Guber...He's probably not even here. You must of had a little too much to drink tonight."   
"It's okay Zac I just need to go to the bathroom and clean this off." She stood from her seat and turned to head towards the bathroom and he saw Guber sitting at the bar with Monica right next to him. She was holding his hand and leaned in like she was trying to keep this a secret, well it was obviously not much of a secret anymore. Ronnie sat back down with her mouth wide open, the waitress set another drink on the table for Danny and Ronnie grabbed it and downed it.   
"HEY!" Danny said then he saw the look on her face, "Can I get a round of those?"   
"What the hell is in this?!" Ronnie said as she set the glass back onto the table, Next Zac and Marla stood up this time they saw Guber and Monica locked in another Kiss...Scott's hand in Monica's hair because she had taken it down from the bun it was in.   
"CRADLE ROBBER!" Marla said very loud, actually so loud that everyone but Guber and Monica looked at them because they were to preoccupied with what they were doing.   
"Marla!" Ronnie said in a tone that matched the way a mother would scold her child. Zac couldn't seem to take his eyes off of them, not because he was aroused, just because it was almost like watching a paradox. Of course he had students have crushes on him, even some guy students but who in their right mind would have those kinds of feelings for Guber.   
"Sit down!" Ronnie pulled Zac back down in his seat he was just amazed it was like Guber had found the one in a billion student that wanted him. Then he started to feel jealous, he didn't want to be Guber persay but he also wouldn't mind having an 18 year old hang all over him.   
  
"That song is called eyes on you by Faye Wong, I thought that maybe it would be good for my last performance due to the lyrics and all." Monica said to Scott her face was still bright red and she was incredibly embaressed by her actions. Scott didn't seem to mind that Monica had kissed him they were both adults now so there was nothing wrong with Monica wanting to explore her feelings.   
"Can I buy you a drink?" Scott finally managed to get out he couldn't think straight Monica smiled and motioned to the bar tender to get her a soda and whatever Scott was drinking.   
"I get my drinks for free here. Well mostly it's cause I only drink soda's...sometimes I buy Miss. Cook and them a round." She smiled at Scott and took her drink and gulped down most of it before setting it back on the bar. Guber's eyes went wide as he remembered that they were there. He began to pray to anyone who was listening that they didn't see him with the student that he was always praising so much. She still had a week of school before she was to leave to go on tour and he knew that it was going to make for a very akward situation. "How about we go back to my place after this?"   
"Your place...But don't you live with..."  
"No I was emancipated when I signed the record contract. The signing bonus was 100,000 dollars so right now i'm just in a hotel until I move out in a week."   
"One Hundred THOUSAND dollars to SIGN a PIECE of PAPER?!" He felt his stomach start to turn because of the simple fact that she just made more money signing her name then most people do in a life time. He took a long gulp of his drink. "Ms.Cook and Mr.Hanson have their eyes on us right now, so I'm going to make a huge scene about why this is wrong but first you give me the name of the hotel you are staying at. I will storm out of here after yelling and meet you there in an hour?"   
"Okay...I got that..but be careful...You make me SO hot when you get angry." She whispered to him he felt his face go red again. He took another gulp of scotch trying to plan out in his head what he was going to yell to her, he was amazed at how aroused he was already and he knew Monica saw that too, because she snaked her hand onto his Thigh right by the buldge in his pants. With out warning he stood up and slammed his drink down onto the bar, Marla nudged Danny to alert him to what was going on.   
"Miss Edwards You are still a student in my school and I will not have a relationship with you. I'm sorry I let the alcohol get the best of me but we are through...Is that COMPLETELY understood Miss.Edwards?" He said with very convincing anger in his voice. She may have choosen a career in singing but she definately knew how to act like her heart was breaking. She put her hand over her heart and her lip began to tremble, she winked at him and because her back was to the others they couldn't see what she was doing.   
"But Mr. Guber I..."   
"No! This is INEXCUSEABLE and If we weren't in this bar right now I would take greater measures to ensure this doesn't happen again. You will finish your last week of school with completely platonic contact with me and that's FINAL!" He said and he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the bar. Monica put her head on the bar and started to cry, she had to make this look as real as possible. The gang of teachers began to relax as they placed the problem on the shoulders of Monica instead of Guber because he obviously didn't hesitate to do the right thing. Ronnie climbed out of her place in the booth and went to comfort Monica. The other three were satisfied with Guber's reaction and began to forget that he was even there that night. Little did they know things were about to take a turn for the biggest scandle in Boston Public history. 


End file.
